Ma Mélodie
by Aqua Equis
Summary: Une douce mélodie brise le silence de la nuit. Les notes s'enchaînent pendant qu'une ombre cauchemardesque s'élève à travers les ténèbres… Elle ne dura qu'une dizaine de seconde, et elle s'éteint peu à peu dans une note sourde, tout comme le monstre, après qu'il est détruit la moitié de la ville…
1. Prologue

Hello Everybody !

Je vous en dirais plus sur la fic, au premier chapitre ! :-D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Je me souviens encore de sa première attaque… Je me souviens encore de ce sentiment horrible qui m'avait rongé de l'intérieur… La Peur… J'avais eu si peur… Je me souviens encore de l'impuissance à laquelle j'avais dû faire face… La moitié de mon village avait été décimé par ce démon…

_La brume avait plané dans la ville, et avait rendu les différents trajets plus ou moins dangereux. La végétation extérieure était devenue blanche, à cause du grand froid qui avait régné lors de cette nuit d'hiver. Seules les étoiles et la lune avaient éclairé cette sombre nuit, de leurs douces lumières._

_Une note aigüe, jouait avec un instrument à vent, retentit dans la nuit. Une douce mélodie brise le silence de la nuit. Les notes s'enchaînent pendant qu'une ombre cauchemardesque s'élève à travers les ténèbres… C'était d'une douce mélodie, légèrement mélancolique. Elle ne dura qu'une dizaine de seconde, et elle s'éteint peu à peu dans une note sourde, tout comme le monstre, après qu'il est détruit la moitié de la ville…_

"Lorsque le son de la flûte résonnera dans toute la ville, le spectre apparaîtra..."

* * *

Voilà !

Une review pour me faire part de vos avis sur le commencement ?

Goodbye Everybody !


	2. La Poupée de Porcelaine

Tchuss !

Tout d'abord, merci ! Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fic vous intéresse !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Désolé pour mon longue absence, je devrais réécrire les chapitres de TOUTES mes fics... Chose assez long, mais comme je vous adore, bah je publie des chapitres même si j'ai pas totalement fini. Et non, ne meurs pas une seconde fois ! Voici la suite !

Florette : Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant !

Mufy : Voici la suite !

MV-232 : La chair de poule, à ce point ? Voici la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**La Poupée de Porcelaine**_

Un immense navire, avec une tête de baleine comme proue, était en train d'accoster au port. En vue de la situation délicate où il se trouvait, le maire du village avait dû faire appel au protecteur de l'île, Edward Newgate alias « Barbe Blanche ». Celui-ci, était accompagné de ses trois premières divisions. Ce n'est qu'après avoir donné ses ordres que Barbe Blanche, accompagné de ses trois commandants, se mit en route vers le bâtiment où se trouvait le maire.

« Bonjour, Edward… Salua le maire, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil

- Cela fait longtemps, Ismaël, répondit impassiblement l'empereur, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé mon aide ?

- Cela fait trois mois, que le village est ravagé par les attaques nocturnes d'un mystérieux démon… Expliqua le maire

- …

- Fréquemment, une étrange mélodie retentit la nuit et une ombre monstrueuse s'élève à travers les maisons. Ladite ombre, détruit une partie du village, le temps de la mélodie. Parfois, les pertes sont considérables… Plusieurs villageois ont déjà péri sous l'une des attaques du démon de minuit…

- "Le démon de minuit" ? Questionna le commandant de la seconde division, surpris

- Des personnes le nomment comme ça, car la mélodie se fait toujours entendre à minuit… Murmura une faible voix féminine »

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers un coin de la pièce, espérant apercevoir la personne qui venait de répondre. Malheureusement, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, en compagnie du maire. Et seule une poupée de porcelaine se trouvait dans la même pièce, assise dans un fauteuil, tenant un livre sur ses genoux. Le commandant de la seconde division s'approcha de la poupée de porcelaine.

« Ne la touche pas, interdis le commandant de la première division, ce n'est pas à toi, Ace ! »

Ledit Ace, ne s'arrêta pas et se posta du côté gauche du fauteuil et regarda la poupée. Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers le commandant, et murmura :

« Voulez-vous connaître la légende du spectre de Mystery ? »

* * *

Voilà !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	3. Entre Légende et Réalité

Hello Everybody !

Au prologue, j'ai dit que j'allai vous parler de la fic au chapitre 1, mais je ne l'es pas fait... Donc, en ce qui concerne la fic (Et une autre fic qui va être bientôt publié et qui aura un lien avec celle-ci), j'ai deux ou trois références à des jeux/histoires... Comme les "Fal'Cie" qui vient de Final Fantasy XIII-2, "La Flûte du Démon" qui vient du Professeur Layton et L'Appel du Spectre. Voilà, et je crois que c'est tout !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Mufy : J'aime les reviews, tu peux en poster autant que tu veux ! Deux, ou trois, ou quatre par chapitre, ça ne me dérange pas ! xD

Saluzozette : Désolé, je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres longs x( Mais au moins, ça mets du suspense ! xD

ShaunyBlackSheep : Voici la suite (mais tu ne vas pas avoir toutes tes réponses xD) ! ^^

MV-323 : Oh mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était réellement une poupée ;-) Et si, je voyais aussi une poupée qui parle, euh... je partirai en courant aussi ! xD

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Entre Légende et Réalité**_

_Ledit Ace, ne s'arrêta pas et se posta du côté gauche du fauteuil et regarda la poupée. Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers le commandant, et murmura :_

_« Voulez-vous connaître la légende du spectre de Mystery ? »_

L'homme aux poings ardents surpris, eu un mouvement de recul. La poupée de porcelaine pencha la tête sur le côté, et demanda :

« Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Tu-tu es une-une poupée qui parle-parle !? Bégaya le commandant

- Hihihi, non, rigola l'adolescente dans son fauteuil »

Effectivement, on pouvait se méprendre à cause de son apparence et la prendre pour une poupée de porcelaine. L'adolescente avait une longue chevelure ébène qui retombait sur ses épaules, ses yeux charbons étaient amusés par le comportement du commandant et sa peau était incroyablement pâle, à croire qu'elle ne sortait jamais au soleil…

« Mélodia… ? Interpella le maire

- Oui, père ?

- Raconte-leur la légende du Spectre…

- Bien sûr, hihihi »

Mélodia parcourra les pages de son livre, et s'arrêta sur une page avec un spectre et une flûte traversière de dessiner…

_« Tout commence pendant le siècle oublié…_

_Un peuple vivait exclu du monde, à l'intérieur d'une immense montagne où ils avaient réussi à recréer un environnement naturel. On les nommait les « Fal'Cie »… Cette espèce était divisée en deux groupes : Les Fal'Cie des Lumières et les Fal'Cie des Ténèbres. Et c'est bien évidemment les Fal'Cie des Lumières qui composaient à la majorité de personnes de cette mystérieuse population… _

_Les Fal'Cie des Lumières maîtrisaient l'Alchimie des Lumières, pendant que les Fal'Cie des Ténèbres maîtrisaient l'Alchimie des Ténèbres. _

_On prétend que ceux ayant opté pour « L'Alchimie des Ténèbres », auraient tous sombré dans la folie puis lentement dans la mort… Mais chaque règle à ses exceptions… Trois Fal'Cie des Ténèbres auraient réussi à maîtriser complètement l'Alchimie des Ténèbres, causant leurs exils loin de la Terre des Fal'Cie… On les surnommait « Les Alchimistes des Enfers »…_

_Ce n'est qu'après avoir eu marre de leur routine, qui ne se résumait qu'au meurtre, que le trio décida de créer quelque chose qui rappellerait leur existence dans ce monde… Une relique… Une relique des ombres._

_C'est avec une formule inconnue des autres alchimistes, que les trois Fal'Cie créèrent la « Flûte du Démon », permettant à celui qui l'utilise d'appeler « Le Spectre Démoniaque »… On le surnommait comme ça, à l'époque, mais plusieurs légendes démontrent que le caractère du spectre reflétait la nature de l'âme de son propriétaire… »_

La plus jeune referma son livre, et regarda son père puis Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci la questionna :

« Tu as l'air de bien connaître cette légende…

- Je suis passionnée des histoires anciennes, et cette légende fait partie de mes préférées… Répondit simplement l'adolescente

- Hmmm… Fit le phénix perplexe, il y a quelques divergences entre la légende et la réalité…

- Effectivement, repris Mélodia, les Fal'Cie sont… »

* * *

Voilà !

Encore merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews ! Je vous adore !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	4. Fal'Cie

Salut !

Comme le chapitre précédent était plutôt (très) court, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre (qui n'est pas plus long que l'autre).

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Florette : Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic intrigante, voici la suite !

Saluzozette : Ce film d'horreur, ce n'était pas "Dead Silence" ? Et pour me faire pardonner de mes courts chapitres, voici un nouveau chapitre (n'étant donné qu'il était déjà écrit) !

ShaunyBlackSheep : Tu vas le savoir, puisque je poste la suite maintenant !

MV-232 : Si, c'est un terme de Final Fantasy (XIII-2). Je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Fal'Cie**_

_La plus jeune referma son livre, et regarda son père puis Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci la questionna :_

_« Tu as l'air de bien connaître cette légende…_

_- Je suis passionnée des histoires anciennes, et cette légende fait partie de mes préférées… Répondit simplement l'adolescente_

_- Hmmm… Fit le phénix perplexe, il y a quelques divergences entre la légende et la réalité… _

_- Effectivement, repris Mélodia, les Fal'Cie sont… »_

L'adolescente marqua une pause dans sa phrase, semblant chercher ses mots pour continuer. Elle chercha encore quelques secondes et reprit :

« Les Fal'Cie est un peuple, maintenant disparu… Pourtant, nous entendons le son de la flûte et nous voyons le spectre, quasiment chaque nuit…

- Se pourrait-il qui ait un descendant des Fal'Cie et qui soit capable de maîtriser les pouvoirs de la Flûte… ? Questionna le commandant de la troisième division

- Hmmm… Ce peuple a disparu, il y a déjà quelque temps… Et même si, par chance, il aurait un descendant… Il devrait faire partie des Fal'Cie des Ténèbres pour maîtriser la Flûte Démoniaque… Et ceci est quasiment impossible…

- "Quasiment impossible"… Répéta Barbe Blanche, il reste donc une fine chance qu'il est un descendant ?

- … Je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça… »

La maire regarda sa fille, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne disait pas vraiment la vérité en parlant du descendant des Fal'Cie.

« Comment s'appelaient les trois Fal'Cie des Ténèbres ? Questionna le maire

- Mélode, Idylle et Lydia… Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien… Je voulais savoir, c'est tout… »

La plus jeune leva un sourcil, surprise par la question et la réponse de son paternel. Sans se préoccuper de Barbe Blanche et les trois commandants qui étaient avec lui, elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Si, ils savaient que… »

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	5. Mélodia ?

Tchuss ! Comment allez-vous ?

Rien à dire de spécial, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Mufy : Dis-moi pas que tu n'es pas contente ?! xD

ShaunyBlackSheep : Elle ? Une Fal'Cie ? Je ne sais pas (c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire mais bon...). xD

MV-232 : Oh... Vraiment ? x)

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Mélodia ?**_

_La plus jeune leva un sourcil, surprise par la question et la réponse de son paternel. Sans se préoccuper de Barbe Blanche et les trois commandants qui étaient avec lui, elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :_

_« Si, ils savaient que… »_

Mais sa pensée fut coupée court, quand elle entendit la voix d'Ismaël :

« Aurais-tu une idée de qui ça m'aurait être ?

- Le descendant ? Non… »

Elle savait pourtant qui était ledit descendant… Enfin, la descendante.

Début du Flash-Back :

_Une jeune adolescente entra dans une sombre grotte. Elle marcha lentement vers un endroit inconnu de la grotte… Plus elle avançait à l'intérieur de la grotte, plus les ténèbres envahissaient les lieux et plus les murs devenaient froids. A la fin de son long trajet, elle se trouvait en haut d'une pente. L'endroit était enchanteur… _

_La Cité des Fal'Cie…_

_C'était d'un mélange de style, entre le Moyen-Âge et l'Antiquité… Les murs étaient froids, mais d'un bleu saphir magnifique. Elle était baignée dans la lumière du soleil. La cité se trouvait tout en haut d'une montagne. Mais pour y accéder, il fallait passer par une grotte mais seuls les Fal'Cie connaissaient ladite grotte._

_La jeune adolescente fit passer ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle, et descendit prudemment la pente. Cela lui faisait bizarre de revenir sur sa terre natale… Elle se dirigea vers un lieu sacré : le Temple de la Lumière. _

_Elle pénétra dans le temple, et alla jusqu'à une grande statue représentant « La Héroïne ». Celle-ci avait repoussé et tué maints humains qui avaient osé pénétrer dans la Cité des Fal'Cie. Elle avait aussi tué les « Alchimistes des Enfers » et avait récupéré la Flûte du Démon._

_Elle était justement venue la récupérer. Mais avant, elle pria devant la statue pour s'excuser de souiller la mémoire de « La Héroïne », en prenant la flûte. Celle-ci se trouvant dans la statue. _

_La jeune adolescente fit tomber la statue, qui se brisa au contact du sol. Elle prit la boîte qui venait de quitter sa protection. Elle l'ouvrit et prit la flûte, ainsi qu'une partition qui se trouvait avec et qui permettait d'appeler le Spectre._

_« Excusez-moi Serah, mais j'ai besoin de cette flûte » Murmura l'adolescente aux yeux noirs_

Fin du Flash-Back

Elle sortit de ses pensées, quand elle entendit la voix de son père :

« Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité, Fal'Cie Mélodia ? »

* * *

Voilà !

Quand j'aurais fini d'écrire le chapitre 6, je vous posterai le chapitre 5 !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	6. Rambiosa

Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?

Préparez-vous à de l'action pendant ce chapitre et les deux qui vont suivre (Et je tiens à préciser, ces trois chapitres seront plus longs que les autres) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Florette : Je ne vais pas la casser... ^^ Je vais juste la tuer (pas que j'ai quelque chose contre elle, je l'adore, c'est juste pour l'histoire de la fanfic :-P) ! x)

Mufy : Je te assure, tu n'est pas la seule à être skyso ! xD

ShaunyBlackSheep : Tu sais que j'aime te torturer, c'est pour ça que je mets autant de suspense (je plaisante, bien sûr) ! xD

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Rambiosa**_

_Elle sortit de ses pensées, quand elle entendit la voix de son père :_

_« Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité, Fal'Cie Mélodia ? »_

Un petit rire échappa à la Fal'Cie. Dans ces yeux noirs, où régnait le calme d'habitude, une lueur méprisante apparue. Elle se leva, et posa délicatement son livre dans le fauteuil où elle était assise précédemment.

« Vous voulez savoir la véritable histoire ? La véritable nature des Fal'Cie ? Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres »

Barbe Blanche fonça les sourcils, perplexe. Au bout d'un certain temps, il regarda Ismaël d'un regard interrogateur :

« Tu nous n'auraient pas caché quelques petites choses, Ismaël ? Questionna l'empereur

- Si, répondit-il en soupirant, mais je vous ai caché qu'une chose…

- Laquelle ? »

Mélodia détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, une étrange mélancolie avait succédé à la lueur méprisante. L'adolescente se posta devant ladite fenêtre, et regarda le village où les habitants avaient l'air si paisible à cette heure… Elle soupira.

« Mélodia n'est pas ma véritable fille… Murmura la maire »

Mélodia ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'Ismaël n'était pas son vrai père, mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question de sa rencontre avec celui-ci. Elle savait qu'elle était une Fal'Cie, des visions apparaissaient pendant qu'elle dormait… Des visions qui, pour la plupart, étaient atroces car elle montrait la guerre entre les Fal'Cie et les humains… La extermination des Fal'Cie… La chute de Serah, « La Héroïne »… Une guerre violente…

Elle se souvenait encore de la vision du combat entre Serah, « La Héroïne » et Caïus, le chef des troupes ennemies qui avait osé poser le pied dans Rambiosa, la cité des Fal'Cie.

_Une jeune femme, ayant une chevelure rose pâle mi-longue et des yeux violets claire, courait à travers l'armée des humains, tranchant les têtes de ces derniers. Elle esquiva, avec aisance, les attaques de ses assaillants. Elle essayait d'aller plus vite, mais elle ne pouvait pas… pas avec cette blessure au niveau de son ventre. Elle se dirigeait vers le chef de l'armée des humains. Celui-ci cria des ordres à tout va, à ces subordonnés. Une troupe d'humains à cheval se dirigeait vers elle, avec une très grande vitesse._

_« Alchimie des Lumières : Tornado Light : »_

_Son attaque commença avec une légère brise, qui se transforma en une bourrasque brutale. Une énorme tornade. Sa couleur passa du gris au blanc, un blanc aveuglant. La tornade entraîna les troupes ennemies dans les airs, avant de disparaître… et de laisser tomber, négligemment, les assaillants à terre. Ceci entraîna un grand fracas._

_« Serah ! »_

_C'était la voix grave du chef des troupes ennemies. Celui-ci jeta un regard noir à Serah. Cette dernière répondit que par le même regard._

_Les deux chefs s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis le plus vieux se décida à combattre Serah. Il se posta dans sa trajectoire, et dégaina sa lame noire. Serah dégaina sa propre lame blanche. Ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas sourd qui s'étendit à travers le champ de bataille._

Mélodia ouvrit brusquement les yeux, quand elle entendit le même fracas sourd dans le village. Elle papillonna des yeux, la forte intensité de lumière l'aveugla légèrement. Quand ses yeux noirs furent habitués à la lumière, Mélodia put voir l'atroce spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Une ombre sombre mettait à feu et à sang le village. Les villageois essayaient, tant bien que mal, de fuir. De nombreux cadavres longeaient déjà les rues, aussi bien des corps d'enfants que d'adultes. Le sang se répandait dans les rues du village. Les murs et les toits de nombreuses maisons volèrent en éclats sous les chocs des attaques du spectre.

« Mélodia ? Fit le maire paniqué

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Se défendit l'adolescente »

Cette dernière fonça vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte avec brutalité et s'agenouilla près de son lit. Elle regarda en dessous de son lit, là où elle cachait la boîte qui contenait la flûte et la partition pour appeler le spectre. Elle tira vers elle, la boîte sous le lit.

Vide.

La boîte qui renfermait le pouvoir d'appeler le spectre, était vide. La Flûte du Démon, ainsi que la partition, avaient disparu !

« Père ! »

Elle cria de toutes ses forces. Ismaël arriva paniqué, vers sa fille.

« Où se dirige le Spectre ? Demanda-t-elle

- Vers la montagne… ! »

Une grande peur envahit la Fal'Cie.

Le Spectre était en train de se diriger vers Rambiosa, sa terre natale !

* * *

Voilà !

Des avis ?

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	7. La Mélodie de Ténèbres

Yo ! Comment allez-vous ?

Rien à dire spécialement... Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Moi, Aqua Equis, j'ai pitié de ta pauvre âme et mets la suite ! x)

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**La Mélodie de Ténèbres**_

_Une grande peur envahit la Fal'Cie._

_Le Spectre était en train de se diriger vers Rambiosa, sa terre natale !_

Elle se releva brusquement et sortit de la mairie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son buste se soulevait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration tout aussi rapide. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent en même temps que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage de porcelaine.

Le Spectre s'était considérablement rapproché de la montagne qui abritait Rambiosa, la Citée des Fal'Cie.

Son père, ainsi que Barbe Blanche et ses commandants, venaient de sortir de la mairie.

Mélodia essayait de réfléchir mais la peur l'empêchait de le faire correctement.

« Tu nous avais pas dit que seuls les Fal'Cie des Ténèbres pouvaient maîtriser la Flûte du Démon ? Questionna le phénix

- Si… Pourquoi ? Répondit la Fal'Cie

- Alors… Tu es une…

- Fal'Cie des Ténèbres ? Reprit-elle, oui… »

Une brillante idée venait de traverser l'esprit de Mélodia. Celle-ci ferma doucement les yeux, tout en reprenant son calme. Une aura noire apparue autour d'elle, puis une lumière aveuglante s'empara du corps de Mélodia.

Quand la lumière disparut, Mélodia était toujours là mais dans une tenue différente. A la place de sa longue robe noire qui rappelait celle que poupées portaient, elle avait un soutien-gorge noir autour de sa poitrine qui rappelait le style d'un bandeau et un short court noir. Ainsi qu'une longue écharpe blanche autour du cou mais qui descendait et se finissait au niveau de ses hanches.

« Ta tenue est noire mais ton écharpe est blanche… Remarqua Barbe Blanche

- Ma transformation en Fal'Cie des Ténèbres n'est pas complète… »

Une mélodie retentit à travers la ville… Elle était légèrement plus longue que celle d'habitude. Plus forte, et moins mélancolique. Ce n'était pas la Mélodie du Spectre, mais la Mélodie des Ténèbres.

Un nouvel éclair de peur envahit la Fal'Cie. D'un signe de main, elle ordonna à son père, et aux autres, de la suivre jusqu'à la montagne.

Elle courait le plus vite possible vers sa terre natale.

« Comment cela puisse être possible ? »

Elle se répétait sans cesse cette question dans sa tête. Qui ? Qui pouvait savoir pour Rambiosa ?

Brusquement, le temps ralentit quand Mélodia senti quelque chose la traversait. Le temps ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Plus rien ne bougeait, aucun souffle de vie. Tout était arrêté. Puis quelque chose d'autre traversa le corps de Mélodia.

_Le combat entre Serah et Caïus n'avait toujours pas cessé. Leurs épées virevoltaient avec eux. Tout s'enchaînait à une grande vitesse : attaque, esquive, contre-attaque, feinte. Il était clair que les deux épéistes étaient de même niveau, mais aucun abandonner son combat contre l'autre. Ils continuaient._

_Serah se baissa pendant que la lame noire passa au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se releva et réussit enfin à toucher son ennemi, d'un violent coup d'épée dans le ventre. Caïus ignora la douleur et donna un violent coup de bras dans la nuque de « La Héroïne ». Cette dernière cracha du sang et tomba à terre. Elle essayait de se relever en posant mes mains sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever, qu'elle reçut un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui la projeta dans les airs. Caïus s'arma de sa lame noire, qui brillait d'une étrange aura noire. Serah retomba vers Caïus. Celui-ci lui donna un autre coup d'épée, aussi violent que les autres, dans les côtes de la femme aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière sentit des côtes se brisaient sous le choc, en même temps qu'elle sentit son corps heurtait un rocher de plein fouet. Son corps était pris par des tremblements, et elle cracha de plus en plus de sang._

Tout aussi brusquement, le temps reprit son cours. Toutes les choses redeviennent normales. Mélodia fallut tomber de surprise, mais se rattrapa et continua sa course vers la montagne.

Elle était presque arrivée à Rambiosa, tout comme le Spectre…

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	8. Epoque Différente, Combat Identique

Tchuss !

Sans vouloir vous faire de la peine... c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Et voici la suite ! xD

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Epoque Différente, Combat Identique**_

_Tout aussi brusquement, le temps reprit son cours. Toutes les choses redeviennent normales. Mélodia fallut tomber de surprise, mais se rattrapa et continua sa course vers la montagne. _

_Elle était presque arrivée à Rambiosa, tout comme le Spectre…_

Elle s'arrêta devant la montagne, essoufflée. Elle fit disparaître un petit morceau de roche de la montagne. Celui-ci, disparu, laissa voir un tunnel qui s'enfonçait vers l'intérieur de la montagne.

Cela fait un an qu'elle n'est pas venue ici…

Elle s'aventure dans la montagne, connaissant parfaitement le chemin vers sa cité. Quand elle arriva au bout du chemin, et donc se retrouva en haut de la pente menant au village, le Spectre détruit l'un des côtés de la montagne.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Elle descendait rapidement la pente, suivit du maire, de Barbe Blanche et des trois commandants.

« Mélodia ! Quel est cet endroit ? Questionna son père

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit-elle

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir conduits ici !?

- Tss… Retenez le monstre, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! Répondit-elle agacée »

Sans attendre leurs réponses, elle fila à toute vitesse vers le Temple de la Lumière. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, en voyant que son père n'obéit pas à ses ordres :

« Que fais-tu ?! Fit l'adolescente mécontente

- Je te retourne la question !

- Les humains ne peuvent entrer dans le temple ! Fit la Fal'Cie en reprenant sa course

- Sinon quoi ? Répliqua son père en la suivant

- Sinon je serais obligé de te tuer, que tu sois mon père adoptif ou pas !

- Mais bien sûr ! »

Pour la seconde fois, Mélodia s'arrêta. Le temple était intact, et il se trouvait juste devant elle. Voyant Ismaël se rapprochait de sa position, elle serra ses poings. Elle était agacée par le comportement de son père.

Plusieurs maisons volèrent en éclats : le Spectre avait réussi à pénétrer dans Rambiosa. Elle vit Barbe Blanche et ses commandants essayaient de stopper. D'une certaine façon, eux, ils étaient sensés…

« Alchimie des Ténèbres : Black Prison ! »

Une cage noire apparut autour d'Ismaël, le stoppant définitivement dans sa course.

« Mélodia ?! S'écria-t-il

- Par moments, je n'aime pas les personnes insensées ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'avança jusqu'au temple et pénétra dans celui-ci. La statue de Serah était toujours à terre, brisée. Elle regarda le mur en face d'elle… Il avait changé. Elle s'avança jusqu'à celui-ci et appuya sur l'un des dessins du mur. Le mur changea : les pierres bougèrent jusqu'à reconstituer de nouveau le mur. Une fine écriture cursive apparut sur le mur.

« You which looking for the truth... _(Toi qui cherche la vérité...)_

You which looking for a means to free the Light... _(Toi qui cherche un moyen de libérer la Lumière...)_

You which looking for answers to your questions... _(Toi qui cherche des réponses à tes questions...)_

You which looking for a means to stop the descendant of the evil... _(Toi qui cherche un moyen d'arrêter le descendant du mal...)_

I give you my strength, my powers, my weapon. _(Je t'accorde ma force, mes pouvoirs, mon arme.)_

Destroyed the person controlling the darkness_ (Détruit la personne contrôlant les ténèbres)_

And protect Rambiosa..._ (Et protège Rambiosa...) »_

Une marque apparut sur le bras droit de Mélodia. Celle-ci représentait l'épée à la lame blanche.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la sortie du temple et fixa le paysage du chaos qui s'offrait à elle. Heureusement qu'aucuns Fal'Cie se trouvaient ici… Il y avait déjà eu assez de mort. Elle descendit lentement les marches du temple, et alla vers l'endroit où se trouvait le spectre. Celui-ci était presque arrivé au temple.

Mélodia s'arrêta et fixa le descendant de Caïus : Marshall D. Teach…

Elle avait reconnu son aura. Même si, elle n'avait pas connu ledit Caïus, elle pouvait ressentir son ambition coulait dans les veines du pirate.

Cette scène lui rappelait sa vision du combat entre Serah et Caïus… Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne se finisse pas comme ce combat…

Le pirate jeta un regard noir à la Fal'Cie. Cette dernière répondit que par le même regard.

Les deux Fal'Cie s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis au bout d'un moment, Barbe Noire se décida à venir combattre Mélodia. Il descendit de la tête du spectre géant des ténèbres et fit apparaître sa lame noire. Mélodia fit apparaître sa propre lame blanche. Ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, puis leurs lames s'abattirent l'une contre autre dans le bruit d'un grand fracas qui s'étendit à travers Rambiosa.

Ils combattirent sans relâche. Les lames virevoltaient et essayaient, tant bien que mal, de toucher le corps de l'adversaire.

…

Cela faisait une quarantaine de minutes que Mélodia et Teach combattaient entre eux, sous les regards de Barbe Blanche, Ismaël, Marco, Ace et Joz.

Le combat refusait de se terminer. Les épées continuaient de virevoltaient avec leurs propriétaires. Tout se passait vite : attaque, esquive, contre-attaque, feinte. Les deux Fal'Cie étaient de même niveau, mais aucun abandonner son combat contre l'autre. Les deux ennemis essayaient de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais en vain.

Ils continuaient…

Pendant une attaque du pirate, Mélodia se baissa pendant que la lame noire passa au-dessus de sa tête. Profitant de ce moment de rapprochement, elle se releva et réussit à donner un violent coup d'épée dans le ventre de Barbe Noire. Celui-ci, ignorant la douleur, donna un violent de poing dans la nuque de la Fal'Cie.

Cette dernière s'écroula au sol, tout en crachant du sang. Essayant de se relever en posant ses mains sur le sol craché de sang, elle reçut un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Ledit coup la projeta dans les airs, et sous le choc de l'attaque, Mélodia avait lâché son épée…

Teach s'arma de sa lame noire, qui se mit à brillait d'une étrange aura noire. Mélodia retomba vers le sol, vers Teach plus précisément. Ce dernier donna un autre coup d'épée, aussi violent que les autres, dans les côtes de l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci sentit des côtes se brisaient sous le choc, tout comme elle sentit son corps heurtait un rocher de plein fouet.

Son corps finit par toucher le sol. D'énormes blessures se trouvaient sur le corps de la Fal'Cie… Celle-ci sentit son corps être pris par de forts tremblements. Elle cracha de plus en plus de sang…

Mélodia se trouvait dos contre terre. Sa vision devenait floue, mais elle pouvait clairement voir Teach se rapprocher d'elle. Dans un ultime effort, elle essaya de se relever…en vain.

Le pirate s'agenouilla près du corps de la Fal'Cie, et murmura ces simples mots :

« Alchimie des Ténèbres : Black Heart ! »

Un poignard apparut au-dessus de la poitrine de Mélodia, et vena s'enfoncer dans le cœur de celle-ci…

* * *

Voilà ?

Des avis sur l'**avant-dernier** chapitre ?

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	9. Epilogue

Hello Everybody !

Note plus ou moins importante : Je vais faire court, les publications sur mes fics vont ralentir car j'ai quelques problèmes pour écrire (je me suis fracassé la gueule sur le bitume en roller, et ma main droite en a pris un sacré coup). Il me reste encore ma main gauche, mais... j'écris moins vite avec qu'une seule main.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

MV-232 : Et moi, je veux que ça se finisse (ou pas) ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vous ai préparé une petite surprise à la fin ;-)

Mufy : (Moi aussi j'aime le sang) Oui mais toi, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Désolé, moi aussi j'aime pas les fins... (Bah si tu n'aime pas, fait pas de fin et puis voilà) Chut toi ! Donc je disais qu'il fallait bien finir un jour ! x)

ShaunyBlackSheep : Justement... le dernier chapitre, c'est l'épilogue ! xD

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Au centre du village, sur la place de la mairie, deux grandes statues avaient été construite en mémoire de la descendante de Serah : Mélodia. Une statue représentait Mélodia dans sa longue robe noire, et l'autre, dans sa tenue de Fal'Cie. La statue était entourée de fleurs de différentes couleurs.

Le père adoptif de la Fal'Cie venait déposer chaque jour, un bouquet de fleurs en mémoire de sa fille adoptive.

…

La brume envahit peu à peu la ville, et rendait les différents trajets plus ou moins dangereux. La végétation se recouvrit de blanc, à cause du grand froid qui prenait place au fur à mesure que la nuit avançait… Seules les étoiles et la lune éclairaient cette sombre nuit, de leurs douces lumières…

Minuit sonna…

Une note aigüe, jouait avec un instrument à vent, retentit dans la nuit. Une douce mélodie brisa le silence de la nuit. Les notes s'enchaînent pendant qu'une ombre cauchemardesque s'élève à travers les ténèbres. La mélodie était très mélancolique. Elle ne dura qu'une dizaine de seconde, et elle s'éteint peu à peu dans une note sourde, tout comme le monstre, après qu'il est fait apparaître la lame blanche et eut planté devant les deux statues…

Le maire sortit de la mairie, en panique. Il soupira de tristesse. Voilà que maintenant il avait des hallucinations dues à la perte de Mélodia… Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à entrer dans la mairie, quand il aperçut l'épée à la lame blanche.

« Mélodia ?! S'écria-t-il »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit… Il s'approcha de la lame blanche, et la frôla du bout des doigts… Il n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger sa fille adoptive… Il se résigna à retourner dans la mairie, un air mélancolique au visage…

…

Une personne se tenait assise, sur une branche d'un arbre, et regardait le maire retourné dans sa mairie. Malgré la cape qui recouvrait le corps de cette personne, on pouvait clairement voir des formes féminines… Seul le bas du visage était à découvert, et laissait voir une peau d'un blanc de porcelaine.

« Père… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues blanches de la jeune femme.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini !

Je suis en train de préparé une fic qui sera la suite de cette fic, vous la voulez (je connais déjà la réponse mais bon...) ?

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


End file.
